darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Medic Review
7/17/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Chromia Caducia First Aid Ratchet Chromia steps into the repair depot. It's obvious she's been around the block a few times, but she's in any immediate danger, hence why she waited two days from the energon raid to come get patched up. She does, however, have a slight energon leak from her clavicle armor, which has been hastily patched up with some sloppy soldering. "Ugh. Can't bend over like I used to do inventory anymore. Slag, I need a tune up." Caducia is over in a quiet part of the large medical facility, looking through medical files so as to be familiar with the patients she'll be working with... so basically she didn't hear Chromia come in. First Aid puts down his data pad at the sound of someone coming into the bay. "Good cycle- Chromia, right?" He asks, a little uncertain of the femme's name. "You were on the schedule. That looks like it hurts." He says as he walks over to the femme. Ratchet's appointments are occasionally a pain in his chevron -- literally, as the system pings -- but he gets back to the 'Bay in time for his shift to keep them. He picks up a scheduling data pad by the entrance and flicks through the entries, grunting at the relatively low caseload on today's docket. All right. Paperwork shift, then. He strides in and looks around, nodding to First Aid, narrowing his optics at someone he doesn't know looking at records he's not entirely sure someone he doesn't know should have, and nods to Chromia. Chromia glances at First Aid, waving her hand dismissively. "Eh. I've had worse. Can't go into battle without risking some injury. The leak feels...mildly annoying though." She's downplaying it a bit, obviously, trying to look all tough, but truth be told, that rift stung to high heaven. She nods in acknowledgement to Ratchet, eyes shifting to the femme looking through files, slightly unsure to whom she is. Caducia does hear the talking, however, and leans back in her chair to peer out into the medical bay that's apparently now occupied by more than just First Aid. Two medics was plenty to handle the situation at hand, so she just looks back at her reading material. Though there is a distinct flicker of her wing doors that angles just right for anyone looking to spot her medical and engineering symbols upon them. "Hi Ratchet," First Aid says with a wave. "Have you met Caducia yet?" He says, indicting the femme sitting to one side with the records with a nod while gathering the materials for repairing the gash in Chromia's shoulder. "I haven't, no," Ratchet says, the corners of his optics on the records room. "Chromia, take a seat. You're here for that leak, I imagine," he says as he starts to document on Chromia's records. He eyes his patient critically. "Anything else you want me to know about?" he asks pointedly. Slag Ratchet for having a keen eye! Sitting down on one of the medical berths, she grunts. "Back struts in the spinal column are getting old and creaky." She pops one by stretching for emphasis, wincing at the sound. "Only if ya' got time, though. Not exactly a pressing matter." She smirks at Caducia's show of her medical symbols. If the medical femme was aware of all the optics upon her, she surely doesn't show it as she scrolls to another file and murmurs softly, "Oh my, what big teeth he has." Apparently she just found Shark's file... First Aid sets the materials he's gathering down on the berth next to Chromia and offers her a smile, then turns to Ratchet for instructions. Ratchet quirks an optic ridge and looks toward the records room. "Excuse me," he says. Prime threatens him with adding a physician to take some of his workload? Fine. Only one way that should possibly work in _his_ 'Bay... Chromia's slightly unsure what Ratchet is excusing himself for and she eyes him warily. Threaten? Oh not Prime. However the mech is a perceptive one, and he wouldn't have missed the decided need for additional medical help. Hence the femme sitting there, minding her own business, reading medical files. Cauducia hears those foot falls, and without missing a beat and not even looking from her reading states, "Good cycle Ratchet. My paperwork should be in your office. I'm currently reading through the medical files before I officially begin helping around here." there's a very short pause as she looks over at him with a smile, "As acting CMO this is your med bay, so what you says goes. Her gaze unwavering, door wings held up slightly, a hand extended, "Let us not get off on the wrong foot like I have with your apprentice please. I don't wish to cause upheaval. I am merely here to help with my upmost ability." First Aid glances at Chromia, eyeing the shoulder injury. "I think Ratchet will be back in just a klick," First Aid says, "But I can start with the information for your medical records." He picks up a data pad to begin recording the various vital statistics- fluid pressures, operating temperature, etc....First Aid glances at Chromia, eyeing the shoulder injury. "I think Ratchet will be back in just a klick," First Aid says, "But I can start with the information for your medical records." He picks up a data pad to begin recording the various vital statistics- fluid pressures, operating temperature, etc.... "I'm not acting," Ratchet says coolly. "I am. And your first task on medical staff here is to pull up Chromia's records and show your handiwork dealing with her injuries. If you pass my muster, you're on my staff. If you don't, you're getting sent to help Wheeljack. Is that clear?" he asks, gesturing toward the 'Bay. Chromia looked stunned and then slightly amused, shaking her head. "Long as I get to keep the scar, I don't care who works on me." First Aid nods. "I'll see what the holdup is, then?" First Aid turns around, heading for the records room and walks right into the... it's not an argument. Standoff? Glare-fest? "Um, Ratchet? Sorry to interrupt, but would you like me to pull the damaged panel from Chromia's armor and begin working on that?" Caducia withdraws her head and inclines her head, "Crystal." she replies, then steps away from the medical computer. Taking out her own personal medical data pad, which she had already linked up to the main computer so she taps on it to bring up the medical file. She had already read up on the fellow femme's file, so as she moves to join her as takes a moment to see what First Aid done already in preparation. Then she inclines her head to Chromia, "Good cycle, I am Caducia." Putting the data pad down she takes a good long look at the clavicle area and the sloppy job trying to stem the energon flow. "Keep the scar?" she asks, a slight shift of her door wings backwards at the implication. There's a faint frown, then a glance at the younger medic who approaches the CMO. A shake of her head given, she raises her hands and lightly presses above and below the clavicle. "Does that hurt?" Ratchet shakes his head at First Aid, waving him back to observe, and gestures to Chromia that Caducia is going to cover this portion of the repair process, at least. He follows the new medic's performance on his own data pad. Chromia shoots Caducia a hard glare at her frown. "Yes, I want to keep the scar. I have my own personal reasons for doing so." Her tone said she wasn't taking an argument on the matter. Grunting as the femme medic pressed down on her clavicle, she hissed through clenched teeth. "Yes. That hurts." Caducia retracts a hand to withdraw a medical scanner from subspace, passing it over the clavicle. Then over the back strut as well since it was noted she complained of issues with it. She studies the scanner quietly then looks up from it. "All right then, I'll fix the clavicle area first then tackle your spinal column." is stated, the scanner set down. She then reaches around to find that tiny button that manually shuts off the pain receptors. "I have seen worse scars in my time, but I understand your wishing to keep it. Badge of honor between warriors." she says. The two medics watching are ignored. "If you'd lay down please." First Aid steps back at Ratchet's instruction, looking slightly disapproving as Caducia presses on the injury- of course that hurts!- but remaining silent. Ratchet cocks his head at Caducia's palpation technique, revving softly. He makes a few more notes and nods to Chromia to lie back on the berth. A heavy numbness overcomes Chromia as her pain receptors are turned off--something she doesn't normally like, but she has a feeling if she argues that point, Ratchet would probably step in and scold her for thinking she's better than her bodily functions. She lays back, watching Caducia closely. Chromia honestly feels a bit like a test subject, scrutinized to assess someone else's handiwork. Caducia of course had a reason to press lightly, to ascertain if the underlying structure was damaged or if it was just an armor surface rift. Different approach to medical examination.. sure.. but she gained some important information - Chromia's pain threshold. Then there is if Chromia actually did as instructed and if so, if she showed any issues upon doing so. Once the femme is situated, she gets down to work. Tools picked up to remove the surrounding armor from above the injury, to expose the injury itself. The energon leak found quickly enough as it drips actively. A rag is used to clean the line, then she clamps above and below the leak. Another cleaning done before she uses medical grade tape to apply to the leak. It's not a big leak, else she would have replaced a section of line entirely. The clamps are removed. "Going to have to replace this area entirely." she notes to Chromia, pointing to the clavicle. "It's too badly damaged to try for a weld and supportive struts. And it’s too risky to try that alternative with you out there fighting." She hopes one of the two mechs would actually get a replacement for her as she isn't familiar with the layout of the storage room.. yet. She picks up different tools to begin removing the damaged clavicle. First Aid makes an abortive motion towards the supply cabinet- retrieving parts is typically one of his primary responsibilities. Instead, he glances at Ratchet for permission. Ratchet gestures to First Aid to come closer and read something off his data pad. "Chromia, speak up if anything doesn't seem to be integrating properly," he says, nodding his head toward that same data pad. "Caducia here is new staff, and I wanted to run a supervised ground test with her before I schedule her on shifts." He leans over the berth to appraise the work so far. "My sensors read fine other than me missing a part of my armor." Chromia glances down at her chest, tucking her chin in to get a better vantage point. "Medical tape feels a bit strange though. How long can I go before it needs to be replaced?" Test runs. Delightful. She didn't fault Caducia for her ground training and supervision, but she was hoping for this to be a quick in and out. She huffs, settling further into the berth. Caducia gets the screws out and gives the clavicle a little wiggle with her hands to see if it’s going to come easy or not. Then she takes a few clamps to move lines and wiring out of the way so they don't get caught up. This done, now she grips the clavicle and pulls, it comes up with some fight to it as it was definitely so badly bent inward there really was no choice but to remove it. She sets the part aside, doing a visual check of the area directly under it as well as to either side of where the clavicle attached to the femme's frame. Whether or not the presence of the CMO getting into her work space bothers her though isn't clear... unless you see her wings give a wiggle. "These screws are rusted, going to need new ones. Everything else looks good, however, which is a small blessing. I half expected to see some sort of frame strain, but I am not seeing any." she pauses a moment to check her scanner, "And the scanner shows no metal fatigue." Then she pauses to the question, "The tape allows your own self-repair system to work upon the leak. It will eventually be used by your nanites and there will be no tape any longer. A rather delightful invention really." First Aid glances at the data pad Ratchet holds out before heading for the supply cabinet, returning with a spare clavicle strut, replacement lines and wiring, a container of nanite gel, and assorted other miscellaneous supplies- basically anything he can think of that Caducia might want. He sets it down on the berth side stand next to her, close at reach, but not in her way, either and offers a small sympathetic smile. "Chromia, have you been having any adverse symptoms from those rust patches?" Ratchet asks. He switches into her medical records and indicates a few notes about the conditions Chromia *didn't* mention. "Your self-repair can possibly handle it, but if there's any discomfort, we'll need to intervene," he says, eyeing Caducia's doorwings critically. He nods approval to First Aid, noting the presented selection in his assessment. "Stiffness, mostly. Sometimes clicking noises." She gives a noncommittal shrug--or at least the best she can with her missing clavicle. It feels odd, honestly, to be conscious and missing a part of one of your struts--she can actually /see/ the hole where it would go, and she glares at Ratchet to take her mind off of it. "Seriously, Ratchet. I'm almost as old as you are. Rust is bound to happen." Caducia glances over at what First Aid brought over then gives a nod, "Thank you." is offered, but her tone is carefully neutral and professional. She takes up the new strut and sets it over the empty spot where the old one was to make sure it will fit all right, she also makes sure the screw holes line up as well. Basically she dry fitted it. Then she withdraws it to clean out the screw holes in the framework that supported the old part, removing any rust or grime within. Once that's done, she fits the new part back into place and gives it a firm grip with one hand and picks up a screw with her fingers, she sets it into the holes and gives a few turns before picking up the screwdriver and using it the rest of the way. She repeats the process for each screw until the part is in place in the framework. She removes the clamps from lines and wiring to rearrange them back into place, being sure to check them all for any sign of wear and tear that would require use of the replacement stuff that First Aid brought. "Chromia, leaving rust too long is never a good thing. I would ask you to be sure to take a sonic shower to help remove lighter rust deposits and then take a rust inhibiting chemical shower to remove heavier deposits as well as inhibit it from forming." her tone is quite serious. First Aid steps back again to stay out of the way, angling carefully so he can watch Caducia work without blocking Ratchet's view of her work. (What? It's all learning experiences!) Ratchet rolls his optics. "Of course it's bound to happen," he growls back at Chromia. "You're going to be prone to it for as long as your engine hums. Doesn't mean it's any healthier than a bite from a greater scraplet, and you're going to get told about it by medical staff every time you have it," he says, looking her in the optic. He marks off Caducia's recommendations in his assessment, commenting on her initial repairs. Chromia growls lowly, irritated. "I'll do that then once I get off punishment detail. Currently I'm living in the storage areas conducting inventory." She poked at the new clavicle, curious. "Oh, yeah, that feels good and stable." She raps on it with her knuckles. "Nice to get some support back in there." Caducia takes up her scanner to do a check of her work, making sure her visual survey was accurate and that nothing was missed. She checks the scanner then sets it down. Chromias' armor is picked up and examined from the inside, looking at the metal for fatigue issues around the rift. She fingers it lightly to see how sloppy that weld work is, then puts the armor down in order to pick up a welders torch. Igniting the flame, she turns it to a low setting and heats up the armor from the inside. Once it is hot enough she uses another tool that looks vaguely like some sort of construction trowel and presses it to the edges to push the armor back upward. Another heating then another slight push to get the rift together. A section of welding flux is picked up and the flame used to melt it, the drops of metal moving neatly against the back of the together rift. She withdraws the flux and torch to examine her work, then turns off the flame. She allows the weld to cool as she smiles to Chromia, "Glad you approve." she says. Caducia flips the armor over to show the front of it to Chromia, there is a small but clean line from the rift still there that should scar over nicely. "Does this meet your approval?" she inquires. "Punishment detail shouldn't be precluding your daily maintenance routines," Ratchet says. "And if it is, I want to talk to whoever's making the assignments. It's a talk I've... perfected over the vorns." He focuses his optics on the inside of Chromia's now welded panel and makes a few more notes. He eyes First Aid and looks back at Chromia's injuries. Chromia looks pleased with the scarring, though wishes it were deeper, but she knows better than to fight that battle, particularly with Ratchet in the room. "Yes, that's nice. I like that." She turns her attention to Ratchet. "I'll be fine! Probably what's bothering my back struts, the rust. I can deal with it until I finish inventory." Caducia turns the armor back around then sets it back into place on the femme's framework then makes sure it is firmly attached. She then makes sure there is some anti-rust agent put on the fine line so it will stay clean. This done she states, "Let's check that spinal assembly Chromia. I can help you turn over if you like, or you can do it on your own." a slight frown now, "If it is rust, then it will be dealt with now. Not later." her tone quite firm. First Aid tilts his head at Ratchet. What? "If it's deemed severe enough, you'll be removed from duty until it is dealt with, and that's final," Ratchet says simply. He nods at Caducia's assertion and eyes First Aid again, then nods toward Chromia. At that, Chromia makes to scramble off the berth. "Well, actually, my spinal column is fine. Just an old flare-up! No need to be taken off duty!" Caducia checks her scanner briefly for any sign of rust when she scanned Chromias' spinal assembly, not spotting anything there, she moves to either assist the femme in flipping over or gets out of the way. The scrambling though has the medic act to stop her. "It needs an adjustment or you'll continue to have issues. You may stand for it if you wish, but you will not be leaving until you are cleared. Understood?" First Aid begins cleaning up some of the supplies left on the berth side stand as soon as he ascertains that Caducia's finished with them, returning things to their places in the supply cabinets. Ratchet frowns at Chromia. "No rust is one thing. That column is out of alignment, and if it's not fixed, you'll be back here for worse problems. Want to bolt? Fine. You're back here in one orn, no ifs, ands, or buts," he says, staring the femme down. "I'll make the repair, and that's the end of it. Dismissed," he says. He notes the appointment on Chromia's record. Chromia grumbles at that but sauntered out anyways, flexing her shoulders, testing out her new clavicle. "Oh... fine, then. See you then." She does, however, give a thumbs up to Caducia and a wink of 'Good job'. Caducia frowns a hint at the CMO's orders, but he's the lord of this castle so has no option but to reach over to bring the femme's pain receptors back on. Then she turns to pick up her scanner and put it back into subspace, quietly awaiting Ratchets' decision as to IF she is worthy of working with him or not. The irony is NOT lost on her either. She's JUST as good as he is by any medical estimation you can go by. A nod given to the femme and a little smile too. "Good cycle." is offered, politely. First Aid glances at Caducia, and then at Ratchet, then ignores both of them in favor of going to work cleaning up the rest of the supplies. He offers Chromia a smile in passing. Ratchet makes a few more notes in Caducia's files. "All right, then," he says. "You're going to be on half shifts to begin, and I will personally review all of your medical records prior to their approval in the patient records database for a period of no less than ten orns. You are free to record your own appointments for patients; however, this will be at the patients' discretion only." He reviews his notes more deeply. "A patient's pain threshold is not a point of academic concern," he says, regarding Caducia with a raised optic. "If what you're doing causes pain, you're either not supposed to be doing it, or you've missed a step." He frowns. "As far as I'm concerned, you're cleared for routine repairs, certainly," he says, signing off on Caducia's record. Caducia listens quietly and just inclines her head. There really is no point in arguing here. "Understood." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Caducia's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Ratchet's Logs